1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to management of content for mobile devices and, more specifically, to transferring content from third party web sites to mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current web services enable users to access and store their personal content on remote servers by interacting with web pages served by the web services rather than store such personal content locally on their computers. For example, users may store and manage their photos on an online photo hosting and sharing web service such as Kodak Gallery or an online social network service such as Facebook. Similarly, users may create playlists and stream music to their local computers from music-focused web services such as MySpace Music. Users may also utilize an online storage web service such as Box.net to backup their personal content and have access to their content at any location through a web browser.
However, while these web services provide web pages that are designed for convenient access to user content through a web browser, such web pages are not designed to provide the capability to transfer such stored content to a users' mobile devices. To re-design or provide web pages designed specifically to transfer content to a user's mobile devices is prohibitively expensive and time consuming.